randomthingyfandomcom-20200213-history
El TV Kadsre 2
El TV Kadsre 2 is a TV channel operated by El TV Kadsre, this historically state-run television channel started its regular broadcasting on May 25, 1968. Nowadays, El TV Kadsre 2 is a public service and ad-supported channel that serves as an alternative to the mainstream channel of El TV Kadsre 1. Similar to BBC Two UK, TVNZ 1 New Zealand, RTP2 Portugal, PBS United States, TWO2 Vicnora and Treet TV2 Mahri, El TV Kadsre 2 aims at less mainstream and more intellectual content. History During the 1990's, the channel heavily used music by , , Masato Nakamura, and Harry Forbes. Programs Current programs News & information * El Kadsre Extras (1989-present) Imports drama * Filthy Rich ''(NZ) (2016-present) Imports animated * ''Rex The Runt ''(United Kingdom) 2000-present aired on [[El TV Kadsre 3] and El TV Kadsre 5] Imports soap opera * ''Shortland Street ''(New Zealand) 1992-present aired on [[El TV Kadsre 3] and El TV Kadsre 5] Imports comedy * ''Monty Python's Flying Circus ''(UK) (1970-1978, 1987-1993, 2016-present) * ''This Hour Has 22 Minutes ''(Canada) (2017-present) Youth programs (branded as DEF II) * Toon Jukebox (2013-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 5, ETVKK and BTV Me) * ''InuYasha (JP) (2018-present) (Re-aired episodes) Children's programming (branded as Gethers) * Monster Allergy (ITA) (2009-present) (Re-aired episodes) * SpongeBob SquarePants (US) (2016-present) (Only re-airings of Seasons 1-3) * El Chavo Animado (MEX) (2014-present) (Re-aired episodes) * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (US) (2018-present) (Re-aired episodes) * Sylvanian Families (CAN/US) (2018-present) (Re-aired episodes) * The Upstairs Downstairs Bears ''(UK/CA/DK) (2001-2006; 2017-present) (Re-aired episodes) * ''The ZhuZhus ''(CA) (2018-present) (also aired on ETVKK) Former programs News & information * One Network News (New Zealand) 1969-1999 to [[El TV Kadsre 5|Langu Television]] * Te Karere (New Zealand) 1982-1999 to [[El TV Kadsre 5|Langu Television]] * Holmes (New Zealand) 1989-1999 to [[El TV Kadsre 5|Langu Television]] * Breakfast (New Zealand) 1997-1999 to [[El TV Kadsre 5|Langu Television]] Imports drama * ''Republic of Doyle (Canada) 2010-2015 * The Border ''(Canada) 2009-2011 Imports comedy * ''Royal Canadian Air Farce (Canada) 1994-2009 Imports documentary * Eyewitness ''(United Kingdom) 1995-1998 Imports animated * ''Daft Planet ''(Canada) 2003-2006 Youth programs (branded as DEF II) * ''Fred's Head ''(Canada/France) 2016-2017 * ''Shugo Chara! ''(Japan) 2015-2017 * ''My Life Me ''(Canada) 2011-2018 * ''Girl vs. Boy (New Zealand) 2012-2016 * Heartbreak High ''(Australia) 1995-2000 Children's programs (branded as Gethers) * ''Touhou Project: The Animated Series (1999-2001, aired on Saturday morning block before its reruns moved to ETVKK.) * Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1989-1996) * Samurai Pizza Cats (1994-1996) * Peppermint Park (1989-1992) * Magical Angel Sweet Mint (1991-1992) * Floral Magician Mary Bell ''(1994-1995) * ''Hime-chan's Ribbon ''(1993-1994) * ''Magical Angel Sweet Mint ''(1991-1992) * ''Danger Mouse ''(1983-2007) * ''Tiny Toons Adventures ''(1991-1998) (also aired on RGN) * ''Taz-Mania ''(1992-1996) (also aired on RGN) * ''G2G ''2009-2018 Others * ''Fair Go (New Zealand) 1978-1999 (moved to Langu Television) * ''Special Delivery ''(United States) 1987-1992 (also ared on El TV Kadsre 1) Slogans * The Second Network (1968-2003) * The Red Network (1979-present) * A second home. (1979-present) See also